Funny fluff
by Supernaturalbuff
Summary: Basically my story is a little sweet talking, irony, and humor. Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance, one of my favorite songs, ties it into a bow.


Combining of scenes between Percy and Annabeth, as "Take my hand" spell-plays. And please imagine the voices in your head mostly shouting as you read! ^_^

Annabeth "Take my hand."

Nico said I would need to find something important tying me to earth.  
"Get on the raft, Seaweed brain."  
I never told you...

I'll teach you to dance. (the demigod dance)  
"This is Half-blood hill Percy. Essentially your home, if you survive. Few tricks to keep you alive are-"  
"Eat blue things!"  
"...In nature blue food is poisonous, Percy. Anyway, you also want to..."  
"Percy, stop antagonizing the Gods!"  
"But they did it to me first!"  
"This is going to be harder than I thought."

I'll spin you around. (emotional roller coaster)  
After nursing me to health, beautiful blond said, "You drool when you sleep."  
"That's it! Why do you hate me?" "Because my mom and your dad had a falling out!"  
"They took Annabeth. You're afraid I'm too close to the mission to join the group?!"  
"Annabeth!"  
"Don't you ever leave me again!"

Won't let you fall down.  
"Never. We're in this together."

"Would you let me lead?  
"The Mark a child of Athena bears alone."

You can step on my feet.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry!"

Give it a try. It'll be alright."  
"She kissed me."  
"Where?"  
"In a crowd of demigods."

"He kissed me."  
"Is that hard, with all your friends around?"  
"Not underwater.' Annabeth giggles. "It was so epic Arachne wove the tapestry."

The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
Hazel's eyes were fuzzy from watching the Percy/Annabeth show.  
They were so easy with each other, Piper loved it.

Take it, feel it all, and hold it. (tragedy) (friendship) (weapons)  
"None of these swords balance, Chiron." "What's this?" "A weapon."  
"...This is a pen." "It's LETHAL." "...This is a pen." "Open it." "WHOA!"

You have to be clever and quick to whield a dagger.

That was fine, I didn't want her to help me anyway. Clarissa will pay! And not with drachma!

"Grover in a wedding dress was being chased." "Bwah ha!" "Don't laugh!"

"This isn't your prophecy!" Sore she traveled all the way here to say that, Percy closed his eyes and breathed. Pandora's box was tempting him again.

"I...I never loved you. I know now, I thought of you as a brother."

"Is there something different about you Percy?"  
"Uhh..."  
(Disarming Hades army and pressing riptide to Hades throat before it's registered... Percy: "I think it worked." Nico: "No duh.")  
"hhh..."  
"Whatever. Hermes-"  
"You! Daughter of Athena! Because of you my son is dying!" Hermes prowls threateningly above Annabeth.  
"WHOA! DUDE. Back. Away. From. My Girlfriend![And nobody's spleen comes out of their tearduct.]"

Yeah, there's something DIFFERENT about him.  
"STEP AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Percy spitting slobber.  
But it's so hard to tell-."  
"Oy, Dionysus! Did you just BLINK next to my-" Percy interupts.  
"-Hard to tell what it is."

"You started to smoke."  
"I did not!" Percy yelled flustered.

Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doin' this right.(cause' were still alive)  
Percy and Annabeth were back to back, each wielding weapons glinting forbodingly in the light. If Percy had to decide a partner to be monster surrounded with, Annabeth would be the one.  
"You take your half-"  
"You take yours, Seaweed brain." Percy could hear her grinning.

Cause' lovers dance when they're feelin' in love (to their demigod tune)  
"Annabeth." Percy asked, while his eyes adored hers.  
"Yes." Annabeth turned pink.  
"Can I have this dance?"  
"Yeah." Annabeth whispered.  
Percy's arms gently encircled Annabeth's shoulders, while she rested her head on his chest. In each other's arms they swayed slowly to the music.

"He was the bravest person I knew."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

A blur of pink flew past Annabeth, carrying what looked like a rag doll.  
"Ahhhhh!" Percy: the rag doll.  
"Percy! What are you doing?"  
"Distracting the enemy!" He spat vehemently.  
"...That'd do it."

"Do you want to feed this lion, in the back of a smelly van, with me?"  
"I'd be honored."

"Bwah haha!" Annabeth couldn't contain herself.  
"Shut up!" Percy blushed.  
"You were a cute hamster though!"  
"I said shut it!" Percy's entire face had bloomed red.  
"Your relationships so are complicated Percy." Grover commented dryly.

"Give me a kiss for luck? It's sorta tradition, right?"

spot light shining, it's all about us  
Why do the monsters know where I'm at!? :Percy  
Hero smell. We're beakon's for them. :Annabeth informed like she were Chiron.  
More like bacon for them. :Grover restated.

Fast food:  
"Run Percy!"  
"Ahhhhh!"  
"I'm running as fast as I can! If I could just-"  
"Don't open your eyes while you run! Are you insane?"  
The directly behind them's voice: "Come to Medusaaaaa!"

it's all about us (camp half-blood prophecy album.)  
Leo, there you are on Nemises' revenge cookie! "Uh, shouldn't you be in Tartarus?" "Went. On my way to ToysRus next." "What's that?" "That's right! You wouldn't know because your first gift was probably a wrench." Hazel "I did tell his bisabuelo I liked engineers." Leo: *Floored.*

You guy's remember Jackson's prophecy? Whoo, that was a doozy!  
"And he was all like...and then Nico took the screen and nobody paid attention to Percy."  
Percy: hangs head.  
Nico, looking uncomfortable: "sorry Percy."

*page turns*

"Oh! Percy and Annabeth's violent kisses always cheers me up about my boyfirend! Let's look"

"Percy, your relationships are so complicated-aren't they?"

and every heart in the room will melt  
"It burns!"  
"Leo! Step away from Frank Zahang!"  
"He stole my popcorn!"

This is a feeling I've never felt (it's that all the time with you)  
And how do you know you can trust Annabeth, Percy?  
We shared carrying the world on our backs/shoulders...litterally.

-but it's all about us  
Until Rachel says it isn't.

Suddenly, I'm feelin' brave. I don't know what's got into me. Why I feel this way.  
"Do you wanna go out?!"  
"Yes."  
"..." Percy's eyes turned glassy, his head robotically shreeching on its side.  
"Percy? You okay?"  
"B-B-Brain. Nottttt. Computiiiing." Percy's head esploded.  
"Come on." Annabeth sighed, taking Percy's hand like a toddlers. "Let's go see Leo."  
Leo: "I don't fix Seaweed brains. I don't think you want me to take your boyfriend appart and figure out how he works. That'd ruin one-sixth of the book."

Can we dance? Real slow? Can I hold you-Can I hold you close?  
"What? We just fell asleep!" :Annabeth  
"Kissed a bit." :Percy  
"Percy! Not helping."

The room's hush hush, and now's our moment  
Everybody look! Edolas!  
Where?!  
{Quick! The donuts, while nobody's looking!}

Do you think we're ready? (to save the world)  
Who knows?  
Annabeth *kisses Percy's cheeck*  
I'm ready!

They're playing our song.  
"Percy, you have really complicated relationships, don't you?"  
Percy: groans.

"But that's alright Percy cause I love you."


End file.
